anhelo
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: No es que sientan celos del equipo 7 pero en algun momento les hubiera gustado ser parte de este inusual grupo.


**OTRO MAS DEL EQUIPO 7, QUE PUEDO DECIR, ME ENCANTAN, ES QUE DAN PARA TANTO Y MAS CON LO QUE ULTIMAMENTE PASA Y SE HA DICHO DE ELLOS, DE VERDAD**

**BUENO, ESTE ES UN POCO RARO, NO SE, PERO ESPERO LO LEAN**

**NINGUNO DE ELLOS ME PERTENECE, NO TENGO TANTA IMAGINACION PERO NO IMPORTA, YA QUE LOS CREARON LOS APROVECHARE NO?**

* * *

No es que estuvieran celosos del equipo 7 o del equipo Kakashi que para resumidas cuentas venía siendo lo mismo, el hecho de que los estuvieran observando y que desearan formar parte de él no quería decir nada, de hecho se alegraban de no haber formado parte de ese equipo, su historia era sumamente trágica y llena de problemas, por lo que no haber en estado en ese equipo era lo mejor que les había pasado.

Si bien el encargado de ese equipo era de los mejores, considerado un genio, un ex operativo ANBU, alumno del cuarto Hokage y poseía el Sharingan quien quisiera estar en un equipo donde el maestro era una persona que llegaba extremadamente tarde, gustaba de leer libros prohibidos para menores de edad sin importara el lugar y tenía una forma de vida bastante peculiar, por no decir rara, no, en definitiva no estar en el equipo 7 había sido lo mejor.

Tampoco envidiaban el hecho de que la mayoría de sus misiones siempre terminaban en una rango A, claro que no, nadie quería que en una simple misión de escolta terminaran peleando contra algún criminal de clase S para proteger una aldea o rescatando otra, porque casi siempre pasaba lo mismo con ellos, era como si tuvieran mala suerte o alguna clase de maldición y eso no lo envidiaban, preferían tener misiones sin complicaciones, sin que arriesgaran su vida mas de lo necesario.

Eran de los más poderosos shinobis con que contaba la aldea además de que eran reconocidos por muchas más, sus técnicas a mas de uno asombraban y sus chacras eran excepcionales, sin embargo no envidiaban lo fuertes que eran ya que los medios ocupados en definitiva no eran lo mas ortodoxos, después de todo que tan normal era tener un demonio sellado dentro o haberse ido con un traidor de la aldea, criminal de clase S solo para obtener poder o soportar horas interminables de entrenamiento con una mujer alcohólica y poco tolerante o haber estado toda la vida sin saber que eran los sentimientos, en definitiva eso no era lo normal.

No eran un equipo del todo armonioso, de hecho cualquiera que no los conociera dudaría que fueran un equipo ya que constantemente se hallaban peleando o retándose a duelos para comprobar quien era el mas fuerte, insultándose a cada oportunidad y haciéndose bromas pesadas, no eran un equipo normal y eso no lo envidiaban, ellos estaban cómodos con la complicidad que mantenían con su equipo, con lo bien que se entendían y complementaban.

Solamente había algo que envidiaban, era el hecho de que a pesar de lo mal que aparentaban llevarse cada uno estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por el otro como habían demostrado siempre, sabían que a pesar de todo se eran leales y habían aprendido a anteponer las metas de los otros antes que las suyas, a apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas.

Eran capaces de ir al fin del mundo para rescatarlo de el mismo y hacerle ver que ellos estaban ahí para él, de ir en contra de tradiciones y leyes antiguas con tal de que no la obligaran a casarse en contra de su voluntad, de dejar todo cuando quisieron correrlo de la aldea e irse con él con tal de no separarse, de viajar meses y buscar en cientos de aldeas con tal de descubrir a la familia que a él siempre le negaron, eran capaces de eso y mucho mas solo por que su equipo estuviera bien

Eso era lo que envidiaban ya que no están seguros de que llegada la hora ellos hicieran lo mismo por alguien mas, no sabían si estaban dispuestos a dar todo por solo verse nuevamente juntos, por decir que eran un equipo, por saber que en la mañana ahí estarían para vivir otra aventura, por demostrar que tenían un lazo irrompible, por simplemente hacerle saber al mundo que eran un equipo, una familia y eso era lo que anhelaban.

* * *

**YA LO SE, MATENME SI QUIEREN... MEJOR AUN NO, PRIMERO TERMINO EL QUE TENGO INCONCLUSO Y LUEGO YA, SALE?**

**SI, UN POCO EXTRAÑO, POR NO DECIR RARO PERO QUE PUEDO DECIR, ASI SON, PARA QUE NEGARLO**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN, DUDAS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS O CUALQUIER COSA SON BIEN RECIBIDAS Y NO OLVIDEN SI TENGO ERRORES O ALGO NO CONCUERDA PORFA AVISENME, TRATARE DE CORREGIRLO LO ANTES POSIBLE**

**CHAO**


End file.
